


i’d love to hang out with you for my whole life

by cosmicsray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Football Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, In Love, M/M, They love each other, just two boyfriends talking, yeah that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsray/pseuds/cosmicsray
Summary: Anger. Talking. Staying.“Is that so, Tooru?”He nodded and smiled. Ushijima tried not to smile, but it was too hard not to. Tooru smiling genuinely is the best thing he’s ever seen. He felt like they’re the only people, I mean, he’s right, they are the only people in Tooru’s place.“Yeah, it’s better for us to stay, what do you think, Toshi?”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	i’d love to hang out with you for my whole life

**Author's Note:**

> here’s my entry for day 3 of HQSwiftWeek 2020, based on Taylor Swift’s Stay Stay Stay. enjoy reading!

The sunlight’s heat was the first thing Tooru felt on his skin when he woke up. Eyes swollen, he knows he cried himself to sleep, even though he couldn’t remember anything last night. 

Well, except for the fact that Tooru almost threw his phone at his boyfriend, due to his uncontrollable anger. Why was he angry? Because of a girl. 

“No, Ushiwaka. You told me, you were out with Tendou. Do you expect me to smile at you, seeing you walk with that stupid girl?!” 

Tooru was already out of his breath. His eyes threw daggers when he gazed at Ushijima. He was raging. And Wakatoshi was aware because Oikawa already used his famous nickname. 

Ushijima tried to step forward, but Oikawa shook his head aggressively. He knows Oikawa’s hurt and that Oikawa’s not in a good state to listen to his explanations. 

“You know what? Let’s break up, I’m breaking up with you. Leave my goddamn house,” Tooru said without looking at him, stopping Wakatoshi’s hand trying to reach for his arm. 

“Okay, calm down. Tooru, let’s talk about this tomorrow,” he calmly replied, not believing his boyfriend’s words. 

But Oikawa Tooru is stubborn. Everyone who knows Tooru knows this. 

“I don’t care. I don’t love you anymore,” Oikawa coldly said, turning his back against Ushijima.

He slammed his bedroom door, locked it, screamed so loud, cried and slept. What’s going on in his mind is that Ushijima is probably so tired of him. Ushijima will realize it and walk out dramatically of his house eventually. 

Yeah, he knows Wakatoshi isn’t cheating on him but what caused him to act out was because of his bottled up anger and stress. Not from Wakatoshi, he is Tooru’s only exception, but because different things in his life. 

Tooru cried so hard thinking about not having Wakatoshi as his boyfriend anymore. 

After finally waking up, he didn’t walk out of his room right away. He sat on his bed, evaluated what happened, and realized how asshole he is. 

Tooru loves Wakatoshi so much. So much is even underrated. All his life before he met Ushijima,, he dated toxic, self-indulgent boys who only left emotional baggage on him. But Ushijima was so different, Oikawa thinks he doesn’t even deserve someone like him. 

Wakatoshi doesn’t take his problems out on Tooru. Wakatoshi takes out Tooru on dates every weekend. He carries Tooru’s grocery, opens the door for him wherever they go, cuddles Tooru after movies, holds his hand when he’s scared, and he even takes Tooru to his football practices. They would always hang out at Wakatoshi’s place and laugh at the most random things. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi isn’t a toxic, self-indulgent, manipulative boyfriend, but instead, he’s a caring boyfriend who loves Tooru genuinely. The latter knows that. That’s why he built up the courage to talk to Ushiwaka later. 

“Hm, yep, that’s what I’ll do,” he whispered to himself before standing up, bravely facing the day. He is a man with a strong heart. 

Yeah, he had a strong as a steel heart, but that was before he opened his door and found his boyfriend, yes, Ushijima, sleeping peacefully on his small sofa. 

Tooru couldn’t comprehend what he’s seeing. He doesn’t know what to do, so he just stood there, covering his mouth. Is he hallucinating? Or being too imaginative? Maybe he just misses his boyfriend too much? 

Oikawa inhaled, then exhaled, then inhaled, then exhaled. With silent, almost inaudible footsteps, he tiptoed closer to him. Tooru sat down on the floor and stared at his boyfriend’s peaceful face. It’s creepy, but he couldn't help it. Thank God, they’re alone. 

“Hey, wake up…” Oikawa continued to gently pinch Ushijima’s cheeks. 

Ushijima isn’t a heavy sleeper, a fact Oikawa discovered earlier in their relationship. He woke up, seeing Oikawa’s face first thing in the morning. Ushijima gave a small smile at him, before sitting up. Oikawa felt some sort of butterflies in his stomach for the first time in a while. He regrets the shouting he did yesternight now. 

They were both silent. Wakatoshi just sat on the sofa and Tooru stood there beside him. He knows Tooru is thinking of something because he looks like he’s having a hard time figuring something out. Ushijima has already memorized everything about Oikawa. Is that a bad thing? 

“Are you ready to talk now, hm?” 

Tooru nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said last night. I know you’re not cheating. And it’s not right for me to take out my other problems on you. Tendou already told me, you need to talk to her for your graduation requirement. But I was an asshole, and so I have conclud–“ 

“It’s cute when you get mad.”

Ushijima looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, while he looked back at him, bewildered with the sentence that came out of Ushijima’s lips. 

“I’m cute all the time, but how dare you cut me off?” 

Tooru rolled his eyes, as Ushijima softly pulled his wrists closer to him. His touch almost made him forget what’s happening. What was he saying again? 

“Okay, you can continue,” Wakatoshi chuckled, playing with Tooru’s fingers. 

“I love you, even if you think I’m cute when I’m literally angry at you. But I think I love you even more for not leaving me. And I know you also love me. So, I therefore conclude that I’d love to hang out with you for my whole life,” Oikawa proudly announced, now intertwining with Ushijima’s hands. 

“Is that so, Tooru?” 

He nodded and smiled. Ushijima tried not to smile, but it was too hard not to. Tooru smiling genuinely is the best thing he’s ever seen. He felt like they’re the only people, I mean, he’s right, they are the only people in Tooru’s place. 

“Yeah, it’s better for us to stay, what do you think, Toshi?” 

“I think it’s best if we both stay, yeah,” Ushijima replied, making Oikawa nod like an obedient child. 

At this moment, Tooru understood now. That Ushijima Wakatoshi is the only person who would love him when he’s mad, and he’s the only person who has memorized him. From his fears, to dreams. 

No one’s gonna love Tooru like him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave your thoughts, i would love to read them! IM STILL NERVOUS POSTING MY WORKS.... but i hope you enjoyed it! i’ll be participating in more haikyuu weeks hehe


End file.
